minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
Not Minecraft(semi-trollpasta)
The Story(P.T 1) So, I was just a normal person, I had two kids...a caring wife...life was pretty normal, and boring. I found out about that game "Minecraft" that the kids always asked for. There was a problem, I made my kids a credit card at the bank next our house, but we had to wait ten days for it. I went on some website called IGG-GAMES.COM (Not sponsored) and found the game for absolutely free! Happy, I went to my kids and said: "I found a free copy of Minecraft on some website, and guess what? Its free!" I said, filled with happiness, the kids cheered for hours until I downloaded the game for them. I let them play, then suddenly, I heard them scream, they came out of the room shouting. "MINECRAFT IS EVIL!!" I decided to go and see what happened. The Story (P.T 2) (its here bois) So, I found that the PC was unplugged, I thought I could be that they were terrified that they unplugged the PC, I decided to check on the game. I opened the PC, launched the launcher, then I opened the game. it was totally different than the actual Minecraft, the title screen was in Chinese and the background was a steve face image, I thought it was a knock off, so I didn`t really care, I opened a world called "new_world #1.wrld". it was like some sort of a glitch that makes the game has its item written in its actual in-files code. it started in the desert biome, it seemed normal at first but then, I saw a figure in the distance, it was a red figure with white huge eyes and a white big mouth, dripping a white material, it was standing there so I just went on to a jungle biome. I mined some wood and made me a sword, I made some more tools then made a house, after an hour of mining, I come back to my house, to see that it was gone, the figure was there, but it had a nametag, "215425191191414518" it seemed like some kind of a sentence that needed a cipher translator, I tried hitting the figure, but it disappears, not only that, but I saw some words in Chinese by that figure in the chat: "歡迎來到我特別的地獄." The Story (P.t 3) So, I went to get some wool to make a bed, I killed four sheep then went back to my house, I had no wood so i went mining me some wood, while mining wood, I saw the figure again,same numbers, he was speaking chinese which I can`t understand,it went like this: Figure: YOU WILL PAY Me: What the hell are you? Figure: I AM LIFE AND DEATH Me: that doesn't make any sense! Figure: I WILL MAKE YOU FEEL PAIN TILL YA CRY FOR HELP! I died in the game directly after this, I clicked the respawn button, it didn`t work, I kept clicking and clicking, still nothing, there was a third option, it was "GO TO HELL" in red text, curious, I clicked it.... I spawned at a place where everything is red, as soon as I kept walking, the face of the figure shows up on every single block, I kept walking and walking until I reached a door, I opened it,it loops the room, so I kept doing that for an hour until I saw two doors, I entered a door that has a normal world background, here is where things got so personal. Pictures of my family, every single member, some body parts were missing of them, at the end of the path, I found the figure, impaled by a sharp red iron pole, I immediately turned off the game, to see my kids lying on the ground, each head and right leg was missing, I followed the blood, while crying until I reached the missing parts,my wife was crying, I cried with her, knowing that this is not gonna go well. she comitted suicide,while i am the only one alone in the house. send help....(don't take it seriously it's just for making you get into the story) I need your help, save me from this horror, if you didn't do that in 2 days, I'll kill myself. Signed, March Fidderel.Category:Creepypasta